Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 17
So schnell sieht man sich also wieder, aber nicht auf nem Luftschiff, wie ihr vllt. dachtet, ne… Wir sind mal wieder bei Sazh & Vanille in der Vergnügungsarkologie ich hasse dieses Wort -.- es is so schwer zu schreiben... Nautilus. Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein *sing* right|330px Ist auf jeden Fall ne coole und bunte Gegend… Vanille versichert, dass es ihr gut geht und sie nicht seekrank ist. Verteilt nun eure KP, es dürften einige sein. Die Paradigmen müsst ihr nicht ändern, da es noch die aus dem Wald sind. Den kurzen Weg rechts könnt ihr leider nicht nehmen, der is versperrt, also nehmt den langen Umweg links. Die ganzen Leute in Nautilus scheinen nichts von den ganzen L‘Cie zu wissen… naja, noch nicht. Sazh & Vanille wollen gerade zur Esper-Parade, doch dann erscheint ne Meldung im Fernsehen. Es wird berichtet, was in Palumpolum vorgefallen ist. Ein Pärchen lästert über die L‘Cie und Vanille hat Fang erkannt, doch die beiden gehen lieber zur Parade als sich die Nachrichten weiter anzutun. Folgt dem Weg und es wird klar: Lächeln beruhigt Vanille. Schaut euch nun die Pompa Sancta an. Ich würde es ja genauer erläutern, aber es ist schlicht und einfach zu schwer… viel Spaß :) Sazh erhält die Erlaubnis, über das jetzige Vorgehen zu bestimmen, also schlägt der Trottel ein Date im Nautilus-Park vor – mit Sazh natürlich. Vanille willigt ein und wir haben wieder die Kontrolle. Folgt nun einfach dem Weg und ihr erfahrt, dass Sazh seinem Sohn versprochen hat, mit ihm mal in den Nautilus-Park zu gehen. Vanille hat jedoch nicht wirklich wen Besonderen, was natürlich i.wie traurig is… Nehmt nun den Nautilift zum Nautilus-Park und es gibt dort nen Haufen Chocobos, woraufhin sich das Küken natürlich freut… Kaum zu glauben, dass der kleine Fratz mal so riesig wird O.o Dajh liebt natürlich Chocobos und ist bald ein richtiger Freak. Ruft nun die Karte auf und begebt euch in die oberste Sackgasse, dort is ne Phönixfeder. Folgt nun dem Weg und Sazh hält sich ersma die Nase zu, aber Vanille erinnert der Geruch an ihre Heimat, also die Wildnis. Das Küken macht sich mal eben selbstständig und haut ab, woraufhin wir es suchen dürfen. Schaut an folgenden Orten vorbei: *bei den vielen Schafen *beim Stand *beim Brunnen *bei den Chocobos links vom Eingang Schon erscheint ein Schatz, welcher sich als Sternenanhänger herausstellt. Wo wir schon bei Accessoires sind… Legt Vanille das Weisheitsamulett an, welches ihr Hope abgeluchst habt. Die beiden reden jetzt ein wenig, aber ich hab natürlich auch ne Kurzfassung: Freundschaft ist das Wichtigste, was es gibt. Sazh schwankt wieder zu nem ernsterem Thema: Dajh wird vom PSIKOM festgehalten und Sazh will sich stellen, doch erst mit seinem Sohn reden. Vanille weiß, wer für das L‘Cie sein von Dajh verantwortlich is, will auch sagen, dass es Fang und sie waren, aber vorher fallen Schüsse und die beiden hauen ab. Das wars wohl mit dem Spaß... Das Tor wird hochgezogen und nun ist auch mal Action dran. Folgt dem Weg und killt alles, was euch in die Quere kommt. Mitten aufm Weg liegt die Spika, ne Waffe für Sazh, lasst sie aber im Inventar. Geht nun rechts in die Sackgasse und reißt euch das Abwehramulett unter den Nagel. Geht jetzt am Speicherpunkt vorbei zu den Citybots. Sie tanzen um die Gesundungsrute für Vanille herum, welche ihr aber auch besser im Inventar lasst. Begebt euch nun zur großen runden Fläche und ihr steht einem Boss gegenüber. left|250px Habt ihr es geschafft, kommt Dajh auf Sazh zugerannt. Sazh ist erst entsetzt, weil er sich fragt, was Dajh hier mache, aber dann beginnt er zu lächeln… aber leider… verwandelt sich sein Sohn nach der Umarmung in einen Kristall und hat seine Bestimmung erfüllt. Sazh ist am verzweifeln und Dajh wurde eigentlich nur benutzt, aber dennoch wird er als Held gefeiert… Traurig aber wahr… Sazh erfährt nun auch, dass Vanille und Fang an allem Schuld sind. Vanille beginnt zu weinen und rennt weg, aber Sazh folgt ihr. Lauft eben die paar Meter und es geht in der Story weiter… Zeit für eine Schweigeminute... right|276px Nur mal so vorab: Der Sazh, der da so lila scheint und sitzt, is natürlich nich der Echte. Er bezeichnet Vanille als Mörderin und möchte ihren Tod. Sie kniet sich hin und der echte Sazh kommt angerannt, welcher die Waffe auf sie richtet. Vanille hätte kein Problem damit, sich erschießen zu lassen, aber Sazh würde ihr Tod nicht reichen, es würde nichts besser machen. Vanille weiß nicht weiter und macht sich mal wieder zur Heulsuse des Spiels. Sazh nimmt die Waffe runter und will aufgeben, woraufhin aber sein Stigma aufleuchtet. Ihr alle wisst doch, was das heißt… Esper-Fight! left|292px Sazh erhält einen weiteren ATB-Balkenabschnitt und er richtet erneut die Waffe auf Vanille. Diese findet sich jedoch bereits mit dem Tod ab, doch dann richtet er die Waffe auf seine Schläfe… … und drückt tatsächlich ab… Sazh hat also Selbstmord begangen… Tja, so kanns passieren… Dabei hat er doch gerade ers nen Balkenabschnitt und Brynhildur bekommen… Mensch, Leute, hört auf zu heulen! Könnt ihr es euch nich denken? Einer der Protagonisten stirbt doch nich, nachdem er seine Esper kriegt… da wär doch gar kein Sinn! Also meine Güte, der lebt doch noch… auch wenn er im Sarg liegt und Vanille in Kutte hinterherstapft… Sie werden auf ein Schiff gebracht und ihr habt erneut die Möglichkeit zu speichern, denn das 8. Kapitel ist nun vorbei. Was demnächst passiert, werden wir im nächsten Part erfahren, aber hey, es dauert echt nich lang, und ihr seht, dass Sazh noch lebt, also hab ich nich wirklich gespoilert… Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern